


五次娜塔莎想撮合她的两位前男友，一次她成功了

by Carmen_Shing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 有一天巴基走进厨房，无意偷听到娜塔莎说想要撮合克林特和她的前男友。又名“五次巴基以为娜塔莎说的是他自己，一次是真的”。





	五次娜塔莎想撮合她的两位前男友，一次她成功了

1.

 

       那天早上巴基原本只是想到厨房找点吃的。

 

       刚从训练场回来累得半死，脑子里想的就只有尽快满足自己的四倍食量。他哪会料到早就有人在那儿讨论什么闺中密事。如果被娜塔莎发现自己在偷听，肯定要把他的头发揪下来。

 

       所以，当巴基看见站在冰箱旁边的克林特和娜塔莎时，他第一反应就是停住脚步。接着，金发弓箭手以一种分贝高得可怕的声音尖叫出来，差点要将冬日士兵的耳膜给震破了。

 

       “我不需要，老天！”克林特脸红得像钢铁侠盔甲的配色，举着两条手臂挥舞，像一只惊慌失措抖着翅膀的小鸟，这让巴基觉得他可爱极了。“我和波比分手才……怎么，两个月？你突然之间在说什么鬼！”

 

       “我说的是事实，你以为我喜欢当红娘吗？”娜塔莎一副兴致盎然的样子，压根没注意到现场还有一位超级士兵的存在。“听着，我倒觉得你们挺般配。趁这机会重返情场也不是什么坏事。”

 

       “你给我安排约会就是件坏事。很坏很坏的坏事。”

 

       “能坏到哪儿去？大不了再来一次内战？”

 

       “小娜，这一点也不好笑！”

 

       “好吧，我的错。听着，你也老大不小了，别害羞，不好好抓住机会，可能就永远错过了。”

 

       克林特嘟嚷了一句，被娜塔莎恨铁不成钢地在后脑勺上狠狠拍了一掌。

 

       一想到克林特要去和别人约会，巴基就浑身不自在。没错，鹰眼是他的朋友，他当然希望对方能快乐，但并不代表巴基真能心平气和地接受暗恋无终的结果。或许，他现在应该马上走开，去洗个澡，然后在床上躺一天，哀悼自己被扼杀在摇篮里的感情。

 

       “我觉得你应该出去和他喝杯咖啡，增进了解。”

 

       等等，娜塔莎说的是“他”吗？

 

       “尤其你们都是超级英雄，还在同个队伍，更有话题聊了。”

 

       “同个队伍”是啥意思？神盾？复仇者？

 

       “你想，你们都有操蛋的过去，彼此理解，不挺好吗？”

 

       什么操蛋的过去？比如什么，都被洗脑过吗？

 

       “克林特，你们俩还是残障联盟的一员……无意冒犯，可你们有那么多共同点。”

 

       残障联盟？巴基低头愣愣地盯着自己的金属手臂。

 

       “小娜，你不能就这么把我和你的前男友撮合在一起！”

 

       “看，你们都和我交往过！这难道不是缘分吗？”

 

       巴基眨了眨眼睛，终于从厨房里两人的对话中回过神来。等一下，刚才都发生了什么？娜塔莎想撮合克林特和她的前男友？他们是在说我吗？听上去怎么都像是在说我吧？娜塔莎想撮合我跟克林特？！

 

       就在巴基努力想要理清头绪的时候，克林特的声音犹豫地响起：“可是……你怎么知道他对我感兴趣？要知道我们第一次见面就打起来了。”

 

       巴基忍不住扬起嘴角，他还记得某个金发混蛋趾高气昂地前来挑衅，说他“没有资格拿他的盾”。从那时起，他就已经对这个不知从哪儿冒出来的家伙感兴趣了，尽管一直以来烦死了克林特的唧唧歪歪、唧唧歪歪。

 

       “说实话，我还是觉得你那时表现得像混蛋。不过，嘿，俗话不是说‘不打不恋爱’吗？”

 

       “我确定俗话不是这么说的。”

 

       “少废话，就问你一个问题。”巴基听见娜塔莎深吸一口气，语气变得非常严肃，“他长得好看吗？”

 

       “好看是好看，”巴基绝对不会承认自己在听见克林特回答时红了脸，“不过……”

 

       “他人很好，不是吗？”

 

       “没错，可……”

 

       “你们平时相处得也不错，对吧？”

 

       “当然，但……”

 

       “所以你歧视残障人士还是怎么的？”

 

       “拜托我自己还听不见好么！这不是重点……”

 

       “重点是你喜欢他吗？”

 

       “朋友而已！！”

 

       “感情是可以培养的。就像史蒂夫和托尼，每天对着吵也能吵出火花来。”

 

       “我非常肯定……”

 

       然后是扇在背上的巴掌声和克林特的嚎叫，一听就让巴基顿生同情。当黑寡妇认准一件事，没人可以和她讲道理。“那就这么说定了，我会找个时间和他说的。走，到训练场去，为你们第一次约会锻炼锻炼，以防发展迅速到赤裸相见的地步，你还不至于丢我的脸。”

 

       “小娜！！”

 

       巴基落荒而逃冲进电梯，托尔坚硬的胸肌差点没撞歪他的鼻子（感谢超级血清）。雷神看着他疯了似的狂按关门键，疑惑地皱起眉头：“吾友如此心切，要去何处？”

 

       “去约会……呃，不，炸鸡，是去吃炸鸡。你想去吃炸鸡吗？”

 

       一听到炸鸡，托尔露出了个大金毛见到肉骨头一样快乐的笑容。“能与吾友共享佳肴，乃吾之荣幸！”

 

       “荣幸，很荣幸。我问你个问题。”巴基直视托尔的眼睛，郑重地开口，“你见过娜塔莎的前男友吗？”

 

       “咦？不是汝与吾友克林特么？”

 

       “是的，吾友克林特……”巴基愣了几秒，然后一头撞在旁边的电梯墙上。

 

 

 

2.

 

       好吧，巴基承认，自己或许对克林特是有那么点意思，但从未想过有一天他们之间真的有机会在一起。鉴于克林特丰富多彩的情史，他甚至没想过对方会对男人感兴趣。自从无意间听到那场厨房小谈话，巴基一直忐忑不安地等着娜塔莎什么时候来找他。但一个星期过去了，就再也没有任何消息。

 

       两个星期。这不科学。按娜塔莎的性子，到了第二天就会把他俩关在电梯里、硬逼他们接吻。可事实是，复仇者大厦里没人再说起过克林特的感情生活。更确切地说，托尼曾经在吃饭时尝试提起这个话题，却终于在克林特杀人般的眼神中乖乖闭嘴。

 

       或许克林特后悔了？不对，克林特就没答应过娜塔莎荒唐的提议。或许他根本就没对巴基有那门子心思。只是把他当朋友。否则就不会和平时一样，在电影之夜靠着巴基，对屏幕里的人指指点点，好像什么都没发生过。

 

       娜塔莎第二次提起这事是在电影之夜。《搏击俱乐部》，经典好片，尽管里面某些镜头让美国道德楷模史蒂夫浑身不自在，但巴基想这或许就是托尼和斯科特选它的原因。他们看着影片里魅力四射的泰勒，娜塔莎在巴基和克林特分享同一碗爆米花的时候开口了：“我喜欢刚拍完这片子的布拉德，举止言谈间都有点泰勒的影子。”

 

       所有人都沉默地盯着她，托尼不停地摇头：“你差点骗到我了，罗曼诺夫。别说得你好像和他很熟一样。”

 

       “事实如此。拉斯维加斯百乐宫酒店豪华套房的床单可以证明。”

 

       “没门！你没有和布拉德·皮特上过床！”

 

       克林特大张着嘴，爆米花从里面掉出来：“你从没有告诉过我！”

 

       “我有。”娜塔莎一脸“没啥大不了”的表情，“只不过你从不当真。”

 

       “你到底是怎么勾搭上布拉德·皮特的？！”

 

       托尼还瞪着双眼，愣愣地重复：“布拉德·皮特。”   

 

       “我那时刚执行完任务，然后就在酒店酒吧遇见他了。聊投机就更近一步，一夜情而已，没啥大不了的。”

 

       史蒂夫凑近布鲁斯问：“我忘了你之前和我说的，那时候皮特和朱莉在一起了吗？”

 

       “可以理解。”斯科特重新把视线转回到屏幕上，“如果我是女的，我也想和布拉德·皮特一夜情。”

 

       托尼终于从震惊中反应过来：“不管你是男是女，都没机会和布拉德·皮特一夜情。”

 

       “吾甚困惑。”托尔皱了皱眉头，“此人确实英俊迷人，但与其寻欢是何值得羡慕之事吗？”

 

       “他是电影明星，托尔，好莱坞名人。所有人都想和他上床，这就是名人效应。”

 

       克林特不乐意地嚷嚷起来：“我可是复仇者，我也是名人！为啥就没人想和我上床呢！！”

 

       巴基默默地抓了一把爆米花塞进嘴里。这说的可不怎么准确。

 

       娜塔莎白了弓箭手一眼，对准他的金色脑袋就是一巴掌：“你单身多久就说这种屁话。我之前说要安排你和我前男友约会你又不愿意！”

 

       “嘿，我们讨论过这个了！话题结束！”

 

       “你也是我的前男友，请问你对我的另一位前男友有什么不满吗？”

 

       “我们不管怎么说也算前情敌吧？和前女友的前男友约会也太古怪了！”

 

       “说得我们好像是什么正常人似的。”

 

       “那也不……”克林特回头一看，发现其他复仇者们都在盯着他，“各位，我们能回到电影上来吗？”

 

       直到大家重新把注意力放回屏幕上时，巴基还是能感受到史蒂夫的视线停留在他脸上。他不自在地把手抽离爆米花碗，努力假装没注意到。

 

 

 

3\.  

 

       第三次娜塔莎说起这事儿是在两天后，当时纽约遭到了一群未知巨型甲壳虫的袭击。

 

       空中由托尼和山姆负责。主战场交给了浩克和托尔，两人又围绕着“谁偷吃了花生酱”的谜团大吵，然后瞬间升级为纽约拆迁办。巴基和史蒂夫在西，娜塔莎和克林特在东，特查拉和斯科特守南，朝甲壳虫的母船逼近。顶着恶臭和粘液，巴基就是在这个时候听见公共频道里娜塔莎的声音——

 

       “他在床上很辣，克林特，相信我。”

 

       史蒂夫大张着嘴，差点没被自己的盾砸到脸。

 

       克林特绝望地哀嚎：“小娜，不是这个时候！”

 

       “我了解你，你就喜欢这款。狂野又温柔，绝对让你欲仙欲死。”

 

       “这里有四只甲壳虫。甲壳虫！！我现在真的不想进行……”

 

       “深入灵魂的交流，我懂，你想等到和他面对面约会。”

 

       “不，我真的……”

 

       “黑寡妇，鹰眼，私人频道！”

 

       “哦哦，好队长生气了。但是别，就用公共哒，我好奇。”

 

       “托尼，集中注意力啊！你差点打中我翅膀了！”

 

       “等等，刚从分子形态变回来，有点没跟上。到底谁让谁欲仙欲死来着？”

 

       “黑寡妇似乎是在说某人能让鹰眼欲仙欲死。”

 

       “是我前男友，陛下。我说的是我前男友能让克林特欲仙欲死。”

 

       这回轮到巴基大张着嘴，差点被甲壳虫的粘液喷了一身。说真的，这可不是闹着玩的。

 

       “卧了个大槽，这么刺激的吗！”

 

       “蚁人，注意语言！还有，黑寡妇和鹰眼……”史蒂夫举起盾牌，狠狠往另一只甲虫的脸上抡，“私！人！频！道！”

 

       接下来，伴随着“兹拉”一声，黑寡妇和鹰眼那边就没了应答。巴基完全不能想象娜塔莎背地里会怎么在克林特面前评论他。这真是太丢人了，就连托尼从他们头上飞过时，也朝他竖起了大拇指。他真的不想知道那是啥意思。与此同时，显然公共频道这边被挑起的兴致仍未平息——

 

       “我这辈子都不想再听见‘克林特’和‘欲仙欲死’出现在同个句子里了。”

 

       “幸好旺达和皮特罗今天留守在大厦。”

 

       “话题太过儿童不宜，小心被挂金门大桥。”

 

       “有教授在，先把万磁王给脑了。”

 

       “扎心了老铁。”

 

       “就我一个人不知道娜塔莎的前男友是谁吗？”

 

       “做好功课再问，斯科蒂。如果不想被前苏联超级士兵追杀的话。”

 

       “托尼！”史蒂夫转过头来看着巴基，脸上一副欲言又止又想笑的表情。冬日战士转身扭断了一只巨型甲壳虫的关节，然后毫不客气地回以一个白眼和一根翘上天去的金属中指。

 

       “浩克砸！！！！”

 

       “浩克，汝怎敢袭击吾！敌人在那儿！”

 

       “浩克看错了！”

 

       “可笑！花生酱盗贼，收起汝拙劣的谎言吧！”

 

       “浩克没有偷吃！砸！！”

 

 

 

4.

 

       这最开始是托尼先提出来的，当然得到了熊孩子鹰眼的积极响应。令巴基意外的是，就连史蒂夫和布鲁斯也同意了这荒唐的主意，一大早就兴致勃勃地开始做准备。

 

       所以，这就是为什么地球最强英雄复仇者们，会奇装异服地出现在游乐场，打赌谁能坚持到最后不被人群认出来。这看似小孩子玩笑的赌约没有任何奖励或惩罚，他们同意玩这个只是想在难得齐人的时候寻找乐趣。

 

       然而一进大门，打扮成嬉皮士流浪汉的斯塔克就被人认出来了。托尼真的有努力，甚至还戴了个假络腮大胡子，但这也无法改变他被人群围住的事实。亿万富豪只能气急败坏地看着同伴们在某位金发变装皇后的带领下，昂首挺胸走向过山车。如果寇森知道克林特居然说服美国队长勇刷下限、打扮成这副鬼样子，复仇者中的狙击手可能就真的只剩巴基一个人了。

 

       第二个被识破伪装的是托尔，居然真的有人能单凭雷神的胸肌轮廓就认出他来。两个小女生兴奋地上前求合影，还请他吃了一大盒炸鸡，哄得托尔笑得不见眼，早就忘记了这个之前还让自己决定勇夺桂冠的沙雕游戏。

 

       之后他们在旋转木马旁分开行动，巴基理所当然地被归到了克林特和娜塔莎一组。在被娜塔莎拖去坐了三回过山车后，克林特吵着要吃巧克力冰淇淋，无奈的巴基拗不过他只得乖乖去买。当他手里拿着两个冰淇淋回来的时候，正好看见娜塔莎拿着手机往克林特脸上怼。

 

       “你看见了吗？看见没？”娜塔莎一脸严肃，好像在交代什么神盾局的机密任务，“告诉我你看见了什么？”

 

       克林特忍不住后退，眉毛翘得老高：“呃，六块腹肌？”

 

       “把你色迷迷的视线往上挪一点！看他的眼神，他在偷看你！”

 

       “那个我很确定他绝对不是在偷看……”

 

       “重点是那种气氛，你感受到了吗？”

 

       “我真的不明白单靠照片要怎么感受……”

 

       “你是在质疑我身为特工的直觉？”

 

       “不，女士，绝对没有。”克林特窘迫地盯着屏幕嘟嚷道，“但和你前男友约会真不是个好主意。”

 

       巴基的双脚像是被钉在地上，完全挪动不开。小娜是在给克林特看自己的裸照吗？！老天，快看克林特，他是在对着那照片舔嘴唇吗？巴基绝望地感受到了裤子一紧，对于自己此时身处游乐场却感到性奋而羞愧不已。

 

       “克林特，我真是受够你这堆废话了。”娜塔莎这回决定换个策略，语重心长地开导道，“你是个抢手货，相信我，别总看低自己。勇敢迈出第一步，说不定能够收获意想不到的幸福。”

 

       “我谢谢你，我会自己去寻找幸福的。你就别再操这心了……嗷！小娜，你就不能不打我头吗？！”

 

       “说不定能把你揍开窍。”

 

       克林特转过头来，看见了傻站在不远处的巴基，于是眨着两只亮晶晶的蓝眼睛飞奔过来，一口咬住了对方手里的冰淇淋。巴基竭力抑制住想要揉眼前这毛茸茸的金色脑袋的冲动，在娜塔莎无声的白眼中决定当作什么也没听到。

 

 

 

5.

 

       尽管四十年代时曾被冠上“布鲁克林花花公子”的美名，但巴基骨子里却是个无药可救的浪漫主义者。和心爱的人手牵手漫步在夜色中，是他一直以来最爱的场景。所以，当克林特跑来问他要不要一起去买甜甜圈时，巴基以为这或许是个机会，没怎么犹豫就答应了。

 

       但现实就是，他只能和心爱的人保持着三米距离走在纽约街头，眼睁睁看着店员蹩脚地和克林特搭讪，还得假装无动于衷。冷静，巴基，现在可不是切换为冬日士兵模式的好时机。更何况克林特根本没意识到店员对他的兴趣，而是激动地和巴基说起今早彼得的恶作剧。巴基觉得自己差点要融化在他明亮的笑容里。

 

       他们在柜台前排队的时候，来自娜塔莎的夺命连环call把克林特吓了一跳。他们还以为对方的任务出了什么岔子，没想到红发特工对克林特说的第一句话，差点把拥有四倍听力的巴基给吓噎着了——

 

       “我觉得我的两位前男友会是非常可爱的一对。”

 

       等等，什么鬼，谁和谁是一对？！

 

       克林特一下子红了脸，惊慌失措地瞄了巴基一眼，连忙扭过头去，尽量压低音量不让巴基听见。但可没什么用。“小娜，你不能……巴基在旁边呢！”

 

       “是吗，那挺好的，我想他也会认为这是个好主意。”

 

       何止是好主意，巴基觉得这简直妙极了。

 

       “我……这……你不能……他对我没兴趣！”克林特紧张地瞥了身旁的人一眼；而巴基抬头看着天花板，假装什么也没听到。

 

       “笨蛋，你好歹叫鹰眼呢，那双蓝色狗狗眼是白长了吗？他今天才刚向我问起你的事！”

 

       巴基可想不起来娜塔莎具体指的是哪次，要知道他们都住在同一座大厦里，聊起队友们的事是每天日常。如果自己的意图已经明显到被娜塔莎察觉，那为什么克林特就看不出来呢？迟钝的小笨蛋。

 

       “娜塔莎，拜托你告诉我，要怎样你才能消停、别打做媒人的主意？”

 

       “哦，很简单，只要你答应和他出去喝杯咖啡。就试一次，能坏到哪儿去？”

 

       克林特沉默了，没有再像之前那样极力反对。他真的在考虑娜塔莎的话，这让巴基的心都要吊在嗓子眼了。答应吧，答应吧，其实你也喜欢我。哦不，巴基，别傻了，像克林特这样的人才不会看上你呢。在他的内心有个声音，叫嚣着让他在事情变糟之前赶快离开这里；但更大一部分的他却渴望听到克林特的答案，渴望知道自己是否有机会。

 

      最终克林特无奈地叹了口气：“你还真的是不达目的不罢休，对吧？”

 

      “你可真了解我，亲爱的。”娜塔莎的声音如此甜美，却总是让人不禁打个寒颤。

 

      “好吧，就只是出去喝杯咖啡而已，别期望太高了。”

 

      “我这就安排。”

 

       感谢你，娜塔莎，你真是史上最棒的前女友。如果不是因为人设，巴基早就激动地当场手舞足蹈，恨不得宣告天下自己的暗恋就要修得正果。他站在克林特前面，替他从店员手中接甜甜圈和饮料，朝那位一直在偷瞄克林特的女孩微笑。妹子得了吧，克林特可对你没兴趣，他是我的。

 

 

 

+1

 

       巴基觉得法律应该把紧身牛仔裤列为违禁品之一。尤其是当它们穿在克林特·巴顿身上、衬得那人的屁股挺翘无比的时候。真是引人犯罪。

 

       自从鹰眼和仿声鸟分开，巴基就没再见克林特如此精心打扮过。他知道对方对紫色衣服的偏爱总被其他复仇者们调侃，但毫无疑问这件贴身的紫色衬衫完美勾勒出克林特健壮的手臂、宽阔的肩膀和窄细的腰线。好吧，法律应该同样禁止这个。绝对得严厉禁止。

 

       克林特看见他，吹了下口哨：“嘿，巴基。”

 

       “嘿。”巴基咽了咽口水，强装镇定地回答，“这是要上哪儿去？”

 

       “小娜给我安排了一场约会，强逼着我穿了这一身。”克林特挠了挠头，那用摩斯打理好的金色头发一下就被抓乱了，不过巴基最爱的就是它们早上时乱糟糟的模样。“会不会太过了？”

 

       巴基努力保持视线不下移，老天这可真不容易。“不，你看上去很棒。”

 

       “真的吗，那我就放心了。要知道网上可没有‘和自己前女友的前男友约会’这种攻略供我参考。”克林特看了看手表，没等巴基开口便连忙道别，“时间快到了，我可不想做那种在第一次约会迟到的糟糕约会对象。待会见，巴基。”

 

       巴基愣愣地看着克林特的身影远去，始终想不明白为什么自己完全不知道今天他俩有约会。这时，娜塔莎从走廊另一头出现，巴基连忙上前一下挡住了对方的去路。

 

       “为什么我不知道约会在今天？”

 

       娜塔莎挑高一边的眉毛：“什么约会？”

 

       “我和克林特。你怎么没有告诉我你把约会安排在今天？”

 

       “你到底在说什么？”娜塔莎看上去真的是一头雾水，“我什么时候安排过你和克林特约会了？”

 

       “过去好几周你不是一直努力这么做吗？”巴基糊涂了。他了解娜塔莎，不管红发特工怎么伪装，巴基都能看出她是不是在撒谎。

 

       “不，我没有。或许你认识的是另一个娜塔莎？”

 

       “小娜，这不好笑。”

 

       “我没在搞笑。”

 

       “我听到了你们的对话。你一直在说服克林特他和我约会是个好主意。”

 

       “我……”娜塔莎睁大眼睛，似乎恍然大悟，“老天，詹姆斯，我说的是他和我前男友约会是个好主意。”

 

       “所以？我就是你的前男友。”

 

       “不……听着，你知道我的前男友不止你和克林特，对吧？”

 

       巴基的大脑一片空白，不知为何并不想听到娜塔莎接下来说的话。娜塔莎很明显看懂了他的表情，叹了口气，用更加轻柔的声音说道：“我说的是马特，马特·默多克。”

 

       “谁他妈是马特·默多克？”

 

       “你知道他是谁。你见过他的。”

 

       “不，我不知道。”

 

       “红色恶魔？DD？夜魔侠？”娜塔莎倒吸一口气，“老天，你是真不知道。就没人告诉你吗？”

 

       是的，还真没人告诉过他。巴基当然认识夜魔侠，但他们就只是打了几次照面，并没有深入研究彼此。他只听史蒂夫提起过，地狱厨房的红恶魔平日里是名惩恶扬善的律师。和巴基这样的前九头蛇超级杀手完全不同。或许克林特喜欢的就是这样的人，而巴基觉得自己只是个自作多情的傻子。

 

       娜塔莎温柔地把手放在他肩膀上。“詹姆斯，告诉我，你为什么那么在意克林特和谁约会？”

 

       “我喜欢他，好吗？”巴基用左手抹了一把脸，冰冷的金属硌得摩擦过他的皮肤，疼得要命。“可他一直把我当成好朋友。我以为他和波比分开后或许……其实一切只是我一厢情愿。”

 

       “詹姆斯……”

 

       “别，小娜。就只是……别。”巴基想转身就走，但是黑寡妇有力的手掌一把钳住了他的下巴，迫使他直视对方的眼睛。

 

       “嘿，巴恩斯，你给我听好了。我爱你和克林特，但有时候你们真的是迟钝到让人难以忍受。你知道为什么我那么热心想要撮合他和马特吗？因为那个白痴大半夜哭得一把鼻涕地告诉我，他离婚后第一次萌发的心动被扼杀在摇篮里了。所以我才想着给他安排一次约会，把他的注意力从心碎和自卑中转移开。”娜塔莎抬头恶狠狠地瞪着他，可怕的眼神吓得巴基不敢随便开口，“是你让克林特觉得你们之间绝无可能。现在你他妈的告诉我，你喜欢他？搞什么？！”

 

       “不，我没有……”老天，他绝对不会干那种蠢事的。巴基开始头脑风暴，但还是想不起来自己到底做了什么会让克林特有那种错误的想法。“我喜欢克林特。我爱他。我绝对不会做伤害他的事。”

 

       “哦，这话你也对我说过，看看我们现在。”听上去娜塔莎更多是在陈述事实而不是感伤，“马特是个好人，我觉得他会让克林特幸福……”

 

       当然，克林特值得更好的。尽管巴基会为此心碎。

 

       “前提是克林特也得喜欢他。”娜塔莎摇了摇头，最终还是放开了巴基，“但可惜的是，克林特的心另有所属。”

 

       巴基一时不知道该说什么，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，热得发慌。“小娜……”

 

       “傻瓜，快去吧。”娜塔莎在巴基的脸上落下了轻柔的一吻，微笑着说，“我觉得我的两位前男友笨得可以，但他们会是非常可爱的一对。”

 

       巴基迅速地抱了抱她，然后飞奔至克林特离开的方向，就好像史蒂夫喜欢的那些浪漫爱情电影。当他急匆匆地走出电梯来到车库时，克林特正站在自己的机车旁，手里还捏着个手机，惊讶地问：“巴基？你怎么来了？”

 

       巴基的胸口闷闷的，肚子里的一大堆话到嘴边就只有两个字：“别去。”

 

       “哦，当然去不了，约会被取消了。”克林特耸耸肩，一副不以为然的样子，“显然马特觉得弗兰克比我更有魅力。他还祝福我以后一定会找到意中人。”

 

       “他说的对。”

 

       “才怪，我结婚的时候也是这么以为的，结果呢？现在我终于做好了重返情场的准备，可就连小娜给我安排的约会对象都不愿意和我尝试一下。”

 

       “他不适合你。”

 

       “我看就没人适合我。”克林特懊恼地把头盔扔到地上，“我爱过的每个人到最后都和我说’我们最好做朋友’。去他妈的朋友！”

 

       “克林特。”

 

       “娜塔莎做红娘真是糟透了。或许我该考虑一下托尼的建议，让他来帮我物色约会人选。”

 

       “停下。”

 

       “我在说什么呢，斯塔克更不靠谱。我看我以后还是和我心爱的弓作伴吧，最起码它不会给我发好人卡。”

 

       “克林特。”

 

       “或者我应该直接去酒吧待着，没准能遇到不错的人。等等，不行，寇森说在那儿的艳遇十有八九都是想接近你的九头蛇特工。去他妈的九头蛇特工！去他妈的寇森！”克林特还想说什么，嘴巴却突然被另一个人柔软的唇舌堵住了，他只有瞪大眼睛瘫软在对方坚实臂弯里的份儿。

 

       直到巴基终于舍得放过他的嘴唇，克林特这才找回自己的声音。“这是为了什么？”

 

       巴基微笑着开口：“因为我喜欢你？”

 

      那双蓝色的眼睛一下子亮起来，克林特再也抑制不住嘴角得意的笑容，抬起双臂搂住了巴基的脖子。“你说我们只是好朋友。”      

 

       “我们的确是好朋友，但娜塔莎说得没错。”巴基一把抱起克林特的屁股，然后将他压在旁边托尼最喜欢的红色跑车上，“我们会是非常可爱的一对。”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
